parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Promise - Let Me Be Honest Remix (The Awesome New Generation)
"Promise" '''(also called the "Let Me Be Honest Remix") is an original song by Phase Awesomeness. It's both rapped and sung by The Awesome New Generation (T.A.N.G.) trio (Nick Wilde, Kiara Pridelander, and Reynold "Bearen" Michaels) as they, along with Matthew Micahs, Gazelle, and first-time appearance Jeremy Lawrence the Kangaroo, reflect and build on their heartfelt message from the original "Let Me Be Honest". Lyrics '''Chorus (Matthew Micahs): You’re looking for someone special I really don’t mean to stress y’all But I’m not one to profess, though Let me be honest (Nick: Yeah, honest) I know that you’re tired of searching I know that inside you’re hurting That’s why I’m telling you I’m not deserting And that’s a promise (Kiara: It’s a promise) Verse 1 (Reynold “Bearen” Michaels): Let me be honest First shot, in a pumped-up daze Rebel polar bear claiming the prize for last place (Nick: What?) I know, it sounds contradictory But sometimes, the weird folks are who make history No mystery, it’s all the same to me Honestly, it’s difficult being an outlier Striving to be A1 from almost day one Yet they still had to say I was an outsider So, in the meantime, I stand out Trying to fit in almost feels like a felony Me, I just pound my own dance beats A broken instrument simply playing melodies You’re telling me, no one ever said I was anything but a downright anomaly Yeah, I’ve tried to live two-faced When all I wanted was true grace To be the type of furry I was called to be Chorus (Matthew Micahs and Reynold Michaels): You’re looking for someone special I really don’t mean to stress y’all But I’m not one to profess, though Let me be honest (Nick: Yeah, honest) I know that you’re tired of searching I know that inside you’re hurting That’s why I’m telling you I’m not deserting And that’s a promise (Kiara: It’s a promise) Verse 2 (Nick Wilde): Let me be honest Turbocharged like a Impreza (Subaru) Tryna speed up the hustle like we used to do Hooking up criminals, cracking cases Setting legacies and changing places We floor the gas pedal, “one-hundred-yard dash” No slowing down this mission (unless your name is Flash) The most unlikely heroes you’ll ever find That’s me, Judy, and these two, leaving the past behind But the truth is, I should’ve been on the streets Stumbling around on my own two feet Looking for a future that just wasn’t there And yet, I’m here, with a full life-story to share They say all it takes to make a change is one act For me, that was a hustle (And that’s a fact) I know we’re not perfect, but we’re making a start Because we’re made to takeoff It’s called a hustle, sweetheart (Best believe it) Bridge 2x (Matthew Micahs and Gazelle): Take flight (The beating in my heart) Live right (The feeling in my heart) Shine your light (Believing in my heart) Swag it out, shout it out, yeah Find your way (The beating in my heart) Everyday (The feeling in my heart) Come what may (Believing in my heart) Swag it out, shout it out, yeah Chorus (Matthew Micahs and Reynold Michaels): You’re looking for someone special I really don’t mean to stress y’all But I’m not one to profess, though Let me be honest (Nick: Yeah, honest) I know that you’re tired of searching I know that inside you’re hurting That’s why I’m telling you I’m not deserting And that’s a promise (Kiara: It’s a promise; let me be honest) Anthem 2x (Nick, Bearen, and Kiara): ''' Alright, you know this is the wildlife We’re just finding ourselves, who we’re really meant to be (Gazelle: Shout it out) Hey, I’m not perfect, but I know its worth it Better watch, because I’m taking flight toward destiny (Kiara: Aww, yeah!) '''Verse 3 (Kiara “Wilde” Pridelander): Hey, its a jungle out there When you’ve come down from a royal line I may have imperfections to spare But if you ask me, I’m doing just fine Showing acceptance, making exceptions Changing the direction of our storyline They’d probably say it glorious Well, me, I just let the glory shine (We’re lit!) The hotness of being awesome Nourishing hope and letting it blossom No longer enemies, we stand in unity It’s nothing on my part; I’m being true to me What can fear do to me? No sweat, no stress No need to guess, I’ve learned from the best (Yes!) Admittedly, I don’t always impress But I spread the love nonetheless; it’s my finesse (Yeah…) Chorus (Matthew Micahs and Reynold Michaels): You’re looking for someone special I really don’t mean to stress y’all But I’m not one to profess, though Let me be honest (Nick: Yeah, honest) I know that you’re tired of searching I know that inside you’re hurting That’s why I’m telling you I’m not deserting And that’s a promise (Kiara: It’s a promise) Secondary Anthem 3x (Jeremy Lawrence): ''' Let me be honest This is us, it’s who we are We stand out together, never apart This is us, it’s who we are Forever reaching for the heights and the stars '''Chorus 2x (Matthew Micahs and Reynold Michaels): You’re looking for someone special I really don’t mean to stress y’all But I’m not one to profess, though Let me be honest (Nick: Yeah, honest) I know that you’re tired of searching I know that inside you’re hurting That’s why I’m telling you I’m not deserting And that’s a promise (Kiara: It’s a promise) Ending (Reynold “Bearen” Michaels): Yeah, let me be honest. Trivia * This is the T.A.N.G.'s seventh appearance in a Phase Awesomeness song, and also the third time they appear with Matthew. * As previously stated, Jeremy appears in a P.A. song for the first time. This is actually purposeful, as he is a on-and-off member of the T.A.N.G. * Also as aforementioned, this particular song is actually a remake of the original P.A. song, "Let Me Be Honest", recycling the chorus (with some changes) while including all new verses on the part of Nick, Bearen, and Kiara. * Gazelle stars again with the T.A.N.G. and Matthew in this song, just as she had in "Zootopia" along with the Fourscore. Category:Songs Category:Phase Awesomeness Songs Category:Remixes